


Cocktease

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup comes home to a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktease

 

 

"You're mad at me."

"......"

"I knew it! Why are you mad at me?"

"If I have to tell you, it kind of defeats the point."

 

 

 

There are many things Jongup loves about Daehyun. He's a fabulous cook, a passionate singer, and a caring lover. His smile is precious, and he knows just what to do to cheer Jongup up when he's having a bad day. Jongup could almost say he loves everything about Daehyun.

  
Except for one little thing.

  
Daehyun is a notorious flirt.

  
Jongup isn't worried that Daehyun might stray. He knows Daehyun loves him. But he can't help the little twist in his chest whenever he sees Daehyun smiling at someone else, his arm casually draped around them, or his hand resting gently on their back.

  
He knows Daehyun is just friendly, and it shouldn't bother him, but it does.

 

  
Jongup sighs as he trudges up the stairs to their apartment. After a long day at the studio, all he wants to do is cuddle with Daehyun on the couch and watch a movie. But their disagreement the night before - He can't call it a fight, because it isn't - is still at the front of his mind, and he hates that.

Jongup opens the door to darkness; or what seemed like darkness, because there's a soft flickering in the hallway. Jongup can't help his smile as he drops off his bag and kicks off his shoes. He follows the fake candles to the bedroom, biting his lip at the soft moaning he can hear.

  
He pushes open the door, and feels all the blood in him rush south. This is definitely not what he was expecting.

  
Daehyun is sitting in the middle of their bed, legs spread, the shortest of pleated skirts just barely brushing his thighs, stockings running up his legs and something white going on between his legs. It’s a pair of panties, and Jongup feels a shudder wrack his spine as he drags his eyes up, over the bare tummy of his boyfriend and the short cropped sailor shirt to his overly glossed lips, sucking and moaning around a lollipop.

  
It’s obvious what he’s doing, and Jongup can’t help the low growl in his throat, hardening swiftly as he watches Daehyun suck and lick at the candy like it was something else, puffy lips already swollen. His darkly-lined eyes finally meet Jongup’s and his lips form a smirk, the brunette reclining back against the head board. Holding the lollipop in one hand, Daehyun sighs as he brings his hands down to bunch them in his skirt, slowly dragging it up. “S-sir,” He purrs, his expression melting into one of innocence and need, and Jongup might have snorted if he wasn’t already so turned on, slowly advancing toward the bed.

  
“Sir, I’ve got a confession to make..” Jongup hums, sliding onto the bed and stalking toward the taller with an intense expression. “Oh?” He voices curiously, stopping right in front of Daehyun, who nods. “Y-Yeah. I’ve been a bad girl, sir.. They said I was a tease..”

  
Jongup groans as Daehyun spreads his legs more and rolls his hips up, clearly needy. At the same time he offers up his lollipop to Jongup, who wraps his lips around it, eyes never leaving Daehyun’s. It’s Daehyun’s turn to swallow hard, imagining them somewhere else.

  
“P-Please, sir..”

  
He doesn’t expect the hands on his thighs yanking him down the bed, eyes wide as he looks up at Jongup. He’s even gone so far as to put a little eyeliner and mascara on, making his already large eyes look wider. Jongup crunches the lollipop between his teeth, smirking at the shudder he feels run through Daehyun’s body. “Bad girls need to be punished..Is that what you’re telling me?” Jongup asks when he finishes, throwing the stick in the bedside garbage.

  
Daehyun nods, biting his glossy lip, and Jongup hums, reaching for the lube on the bedside table. Then he takes Daehyun’s hand and squirts some over his fingers, letting him mix it between them as he pulls the other man’s hips into his lap, flipping the skirt up and yanking the panties to the side. “Prepare yourself, slut. Let me see.”

  
Daehyun moans, his arousal straining and still trapped by the thin cotton panties. But he does what he’s told, bringing his hand down between his legs in Jongup’s lap to slide a finger in. Immediately he’s curling it, Jongup’s name a soft groan on his lips, hips rolling to get more. “Another,” Jongup murmurs, voice low, his eyes watching intently. He lightly slaps Daehyun’s thigh. “You can take more than that, slut.”

  
Daehyun whines but slides another in, wincing slightly. The pain is quick to dissipate though, his fingers curling and scissoring himself open for Jongup’s viewing pleasure. When he accidently brushes his prostate Daehyun inhales sharply, throwing his head back as he tries to buck harder into his hand.

  
“J-Jongup..Oh god, Jongup..”

  
Jongup’s heard enough.

  
Yanking Daehyun’s hand away by the wrist, Jongup brings it up by his head, grabbing and forcing the other up too as he climbs over the brunette until he’s sitting on his chest. He shoves down his sweat pants and draws out his cock, hard and swollen, in front of Daehyun’s face. “Suck it good, baby,” He murmurs, pushing the older man’s wrists down against the bed, “Suck it like your hot little ass wants it.”

  
Daehyun immediately opens his mouth, taking Jongup down as far as he can. His tongue isn’t just well versed in speaking, as Jongup is well aware, groaning as the older does that little twist flick that always brings Jongup so close to the edge. He lets the brunette get him nice and wet and then draws his hips back, perversely turned on by the way Daehyun sucks in gulps of air, cheeks flushed, lips still impossibly glossy.

  
Jongup’s voice is low as he looks down at the other. “But you’re being such a good girl now..This seems like more of a reward than a punishment..” Daehyun pouts at him as Jongup moves to sit against the headboard and instead pats his lap. “Get over here.”

  
Daehyun scrambles to comply, reaching beneath his skirt to get rid of the panties when a hand laces into his hair, yanking hard. “Did I say you could do that? Get over here now.”

  
Daehyun whimpers, following as Jongup tugs him over his lap, ass side up. “J-Jongup..?”

  
Jongup hums, running his hand over Daehyun’s bum and then flipping the skirt up to see the white cotton panties hugging it nicely. “You said you wanted punishment. You’re going to get it. Now count.”

  
The first smack makes Daehyun cry out in surprise.

  
“Daehyunnie?”

  
Daehyun swallows hard and quickly murmurs. “O-One..”

  
Another smack. “Two..”

  
Another, across the other cheek. “Three!”

  
Another, harder. Daehyun groans. “F-Four..”

  
Another, on the back of his thighs. “A-Ah, fuck! Five!”

  
He grinds his crotch down into Jongup’s, conflicted between the pain and the pleasure running through his system. Jongup tsks, running his hand over the panties and the reddening skin beneath them. Daehyun is trembling in his lap, so hard its beginning to hurt. Jongup figures he’s had enough, gently patting the spot beneath his thighs. “Alright, Daehyunnie. Get up here.”

  
The words are no sooner out of his mouth than Daehyun is sitting up and arranging himself in Jongup’s lap, too ruined to do anything but hold the panties aside as he takes Jongup in hand and sits down on him, taking him inside smoothly with a loud moan.

  
Jongup hisses, wrapping his hands around Daehyun’s hips as he settles. “Fuck yourself on me, baby,” He growls, and Daehyun nods, leaning back on one hand for balance while the other holds up his skirt. There’s a large damp spot on the front of the panties, and Daehyun throws his head back with a loud moan when Jongup rubs him through them, the friction driving Daehyun insane. He rolls his hips faster, breathing short, soft whines mixing with low groans of Jongup’s name. Jongup’s not sure if he’s ever seen anything hotter, finally taking mercy on Daehyun and yanking the panties down enough for him to wrap his hand around Daehyun’s cock, jerking him off quickly. “That’s right, Daehyunnie. You’re such a little cocktease, aren’t you? Always putting on a show, making them want it..But you know who you belong to, don’t you, slut?”

  
Daehyun shudders hard, nodding furiously and then crying out when Jongup bends his knees, planting his feet firm on the bed to jerk his hips up harder. Daehyun can feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head with the pleasure taking over him, an endless mantra of curses and Jongup’s name spilling from his lips.

  
“Yes, oh fuck , yes, yes! Oh god, Jongup, fuck!”

  
His whole body tenses and arches when he comes, his muscles squeezing hard on Jongup, who grits his teeth. It only takes a few more seconds for him to come as well, burying his face in Daehyun’s neck as they ride it out for as long as possible.

  
When he finally collapses against the headboard, Jongup is panting hard, eyes closed. He feels Daehyun stir first and opens his eyes, giving him a soft smile as he sits up. Daehyun smiles back and then leans in to kiss him. Its quick but meaningful, both of them still trying to calm their breathing. “I belong to you and no one else, Jongup,” He murmurs, hands cupping the dancer’s face. “I’m sorry I made you mad. You know I don’t mean it..”

  
Jongup hums and nods, bringing Daehyun in for another kiss.

  
“I know. But we’ll keep the outfit, just in case.”

  
Daehyun grins.


End file.
